


Pine Trees Don't Go To School

by Kunisaki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill is super touchy feely, Dipper has panic attacks man, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Some angst, Stuff happens, a ton of flashbacks, even when he isn't having feelings for pine tree, high school life, im so so sorry, mainly just Bill/Dip, seriously I don't know why I wrote this, so if you don't like, some pacifica/mabel later, teacher/student thing going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunisaki/pseuds/Kunisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines start a new school year at Gravity Falls High, but their first year of high school may not go so smoothly thanks to a blonde teacher who has a weird fascination with the color yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fanfiction EVER! I'm super excited to jump into this world, so without further ado, here's my thing.  
> Yeah.  
> -throws glitter at everyone-

"Tell me why,

why the sky has told me many times

 to stop trying

and how

even now

I still feel you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

I groaned, and threw my pillow at whatever the hell had woken me up.  I turned over on my stomach, a clear sign that I wasn't planning on getting up any time soon, and listened as the sound seemed to be getting louder the more I let it continue beeping. The noise filled the small room and I quickly grew annoyed at the stupid thing. Mabel had purposelly set it up on the complete opposite side of the room, neatly placed on top a stack of clothing I had neglected to throw into my closet the night before, and said something along the lines of "insurance that you'll wake up and won't forget that we have school or something. Alarms make it seem more official!"

It was insane, and I had falllen asleep too exhausted and anxious to even argue with her. I rolled onto my back and stretched until I could feel the cool touch of the metal bars at the end of my bed rub up against the bottoms of my feet. I lazily cracked my eyes open and glanced at the small ray of light coming from the bottom of my bedroom door. Mabel was probably awake and I snickered at the mental image of her cursing herself for setting up such a thing to wake up to.  I heard a door creak open, and after a few moments, the sound of water running. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I sat on the edge for a while before standing up and walking over to the clock, quickly shutting it off. A few moments of silence passed.

"Dipper?"

A soft whisper came from the hallway and I automatically went to open my door, poking my head out to see my twin sister standing inside the bathroom that was directly across from my room. I shuffled across the cold tiles that lined the hallway, and pushed past her to reach for my toothbrush. 

"Morning Mabe." I mumbled as I turned on the faucet and grabbed the toothpaste from the cabinet hanging above the sink. She was still wearing her long purple night dress that had somehow gotten more glitter on it than I had ever thought possible (I take it back. I'm not surprised.) and her toothbrush hung from her mouth as she viciously brushed at her hair

. I scrubbed my teeth and watched her through the mirror as she smiled brightly after finally getting her hair to sit just the right way. I snorted at the thought of how her hair would look after shoving one of her giant sweaters over her head.

"Whoa, you're starting to sound a lot like Waddles!" she giggled, obviously hearing my inner snort come out, and nudged me a bit against the side. I felt my face flush and I nudged her back, which only made her giggle more.

 "Am not! I just!..I just thought of something amusing, that's all!" I retorted back. 

The sun was obviously waking up as well, as the hallway had suddenly become brighter. Mabel walked out of the bathroom laughing openly at the comparison between me and her pet pig, and headed towards her room at the end of the hallway. I groaned, shutting the bathroom door and finishing whatever it is I had left to do. I had showered the night before, so I should be fine. I shut off the bathroom lights and headed back to my room, not bothering to shut the door behind me. Mabel and I were used to each other enough that we didn't have to worry about closing and locking the door cause...well...we're twins. Shut up.

I walked over to the demon alarm clock that had invaded my dreams and tossed it aside with a low thunk. I looked through the pile of clothing that had been underneath it and quickly sorted out a grey zip up hoodie, a dark blue t-shirt, and tan jeans. They were obviously old and in no way or fashion, special, but I honestly could care less. Mabel and I were both 14 and starting a new chapter in our lives.

It had been 2 years since our first visit to Gravity Falls, and this summer our parents had mentioned that they were thinking of moving away from California and over to Gravity Falls permanently. I was shocked at the proposition, but Mabel took it all in stride, yelling that Grenda and Candy were gonna flip and that they were finally going to be "together forever!". But...there was something about it that wouldn't stop bugging me, in all honesty. Our parents had never shown any interest in Grunkle Stan's hometown aside from sending us there every summer, and they had worked really hard to live comfortably in California. It all seemed a bit rushed in my opinion, but either way, they signed us up for the new school year at Gravity Falls High, and then moved us into our new house that was just a few minutes away from the Mystery Shack. 

We were starting school in a new place (even though we had been spending our summers here), and it scared the hell out of me. But I also felt...free. I could start over completely, remake myself from top to bottom. Start fresh. Leave behind all of those who picked on me and ruined plenty of my good books just for fun. I was ready to start over. 

I heard the sizzling of bacon come from downstairs and I heard my stomach let out a hungry growl. I quickly changed and reached for the hat that sat quietly on the bedroom dresser. I shoved it onto my head, and smiled at the memories that came along with it. I gave myself a once over in the mirror, and nodded. I looked fine. Casual. I walked out of my room and glided down the stairs, practically floating over to where Mabel was happily humming and flipping pancakes. She had changed, wearing a bright yellow sweater that showed a sun with shades on; the words 'Too Cool for School' written underneath it. She noticed me hovering and puffed up her cheeks in a mock angry sort of way.

"Finally you came down Dip! Breakfast is served! We gotta eat fast though. Wendy's almost here to pick us up, so get to it bro-bro!" she turned her attention back to the last cooking pancake. I quickly set up a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, smothering all of it in maple syrup. Mabel finished cooking and stacked her plate full of pancakes, sprinkling glitter and sugar all over them before finally soaking them in syrup as well. She reached into the fridge and poured herself a cup of Mabel Juice while I pulled out a bottled water. We both scarfed down our breakfast and ran back upstairs to collect out folders full of pencils and loose leaf paper. It was the first day of school, so backpacks would DEFINITELY not be needed. 

I heard squealing come from Mabel's room and then two car honks from the front of the house. "Mabel! Wendy's here!" I yelled as I ran back downstairs and grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge for later in the day. 

"Aww, Waddles I'll miss you t--pfft, bwahahaha!" I could hear Mabel laughing and coaxing Waddles to stay in her room and to be 'a good boy' while she was away. I rolled my eyes at the sounds and called for her again. She skipped down the stairs, her hair now sticking up randomly and her face obviously showing pig kiss marks. I automatically covered my mouth and let out the biggest laugh I've had today, ignoring her questioning looks and swinging the front door open.

"What?! Dipper, what?!" Mabel continued while we walked out onto the front porch. I was still laughing as I climbed into the backseat of wendy's SUV and Wendy smiled at me, obviously amused at how I could be laughing so early in the morning. 

"Hey dudes! Whoa Dipper, you're turning red, you should chi--oh. OH. HA. HA!" 

Mabel climbed in as well and scoffed, holding her hand out and tilting her nose up like she was too good for us. 

Wendy pulled out of our driveway, still laughing at how ridiculous Mabel looked, and headed out towards our school. 

"You, my dear friends, are simply hating." my twin sister said in the best british accent she could come up with. 

I stopped laughing and sighed happily. "Mabel, really, thanks for making my morning ten times better." I chuckled and turned my attention back to Wendy. "So, what's up Wendy? How've you been?" I asked while Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Mm, yeah! You find any husband worthy men yet? You know Dipper's still available!" she teased, pulling my hat down to cover my eyes. I squeaked in surprised and turned an obvious shade of pink as Wendy laughed at the two of us.

"MABEL!" I hissed, pushing her away from me.

Wendy glanced back at us, a smirk playing on her lips, obviously not being bothered by the topic of conversation.

"Nah man. No husband worthy men yet, but it's not really a big deal. College sucks, but right now it's my biggest priority." she stated simply. 

I looked out the window as Mabel started shooting questions at Wendy left and right about college boys and romances. Honestly, my dating history was something to be laughed at. I had dated a total of one girl in 2 years and it had ended after about a week. She broke it off, saying I was way weirder than she thought I would be and that no one should be this obsessed with the supernatural. 

It broke my heart hearing that. 

I found comfort in the supernatural and knowing that I'm looked down on because of it only reassured me that YES. I am a freak.

I was starting to think that the only people who accepted me for me were Mabel, Wendy, and Soos. 

Don't get me wrong, I love them...but they won't be by my side forever. Wendy was going to college, Soos's relationship with Melody had blossomed and was getting more and more serious by the day, and Mabel..

"--your parents, Dipper?" my head shot up at the mention of my name and I looked back and forth between Wendy and Mabel. 

"Whoa, wait, what? Sorry I didn't hear what you said.." I rubbed my arm, obviously embarrased that I had zoned out so much. Mabel shot me a questioning look but then let it go. 

"Oh, it's cool. I just asked if you had heard from your parents yet." Wendy smiled at me from the rearview mirror. Her hair was still as long and red as ever, not looking that different from our first summer here. I smiled at the thought. 

"Oh, yeah! They said they should be back from finishing some last minute things in California by next Monday." I answered. 

Mabel giggled and started fixing her hair, " Yup! Then we can finally show THEM around and not the other way around!" 

Wendy laughed at that and finally pulled into (what I assumed) was the school parking lot. 

Wow. This school looks gigantic for such a small town. I shot Wendy a look that she could apparently read and she nodded. "Yep, this does look kinda big doesn't it? That's what I liked about it. Giant classrooms, but small classes." she mused, obviously reminiscing about her times at this school. 

I nodded and noticed that Mabel had the biggest smile on her face. 

"So...many...cute...guys.." she practically drooled. 

I rolled my eyes and Wendy parked the car, turning around in her seat to look at us. Mabel stopped being in a lala land, suddenly turning serious. I chuckled softly at her 'game face'. Wendy gave us a thumbs up and jumped into her speech.  

"Alright guys, so there will be lists all over the school for Freshmen, you, Sophmores, Juniors, and Seniors that separate you by last name and sort you into Homerooms. It should have a number by the side of your name, so when the bell rings, head for that room number and they'll give you your schedules then. Pretty simple. If you guys have any trouble, don't hesitate to text me." she smirked and gently waved her phone for emphasize. 

We both nodded once and started collecting our folders. I grabbed my water bottle and pulled back the car handle to open the door, but I didn't push it open. Mabel mirrored my action and went to boop Wendy's nose. 

"Thanks Wendy! See you after school!" she cheered, finally swinging open the car door and jumping out. I nodded at Wendy and she noogied my head softly. 

"Get outta here kid. Make me proud!" she said as she wiped away a fake tear. 

I laughed and swung my door open. "You got it!" 

I jumped out and met up with mabel on the sidewalk. Wendy gave us a peace sign and then pulled out of the parking lot and away from the school.

"MABEL!" I heard two familiar voices call out and Mabel gasped in surprised and squealed at the sight of her two best friends. 

Grenda was still big, but not as big as she was when she was younger. Her voice even sounded a bit more high pitched, but still it's usual deep tone. 

Candy had cut her hair a bit, just above her shoulders. Aside from her being noticebly taller, she still looked like..Candy. 

Mabel and her two friends hugged each other tightly and walked off talking so much that I thought their lips would fall off. 

Which left me...alone. 

I looked around and noticed that literally everyone was in a group of some sort. But I was alone. I felt myself involuntary start to panic.

What do I do?! Okay, Dipper, chill. I can start over here. Why be nervous? I could be the loner who likes being alone that everyone thinks is cool! Yeah, yeah! And then someone will want to--

"Oof, careful there kid."

I suddenly have my back pushed up against someone and hands are firmly wrapped around my shoulders. 

Don't tell me I was...

I quickly whirled around, my face bright red as I backed up a bit to look up at the person. 

He is...really bright. 

His button up shirt is bright yellow with a black bowtie contrasting against it . His blonde hair is slicked back and he kinda looks like he just jumped out of the Great Gatsby or something. He's, for lack of better word...handsome. Wait, handsome? Would people think I liked guys if they heard me say that?

I find myself gaping at him and I see him raise an eyebrow at me. 

OH. OH SHIT. He probably thinks I'm a freak! I just bumped into him and now I'm just staring at him like an idiot and he probably thinks I have mental problems or something! Gah! Wait!  Maybe he's going to beat me up?! He does have an eyepatch on! Maybe he got that from being in a fight? J-Just apologize!

"U-Um..sorry about..that..." I muttered anxiously and looked around at anything but him, my face still burning hot with embarrasement. He continued to keep his eyebrow raised at me before shrugging.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch where you're going the next time you start backing up into random people like an idiot, kid." He laughed. 

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it  as he suddenly bent down and brushed his lips against my ear. 

"We wouldn't want my favorite to get hurt, now would we?" he whispered softly. 

I felt a wave of electricity shoot through my body and warning signs went off like crazy inside my head. Before I could fully register what happened, he was already walking away, humming happily to himself. My eyes shot up, the sound of my heartbeat loud against my ears. I covered my eyes and muttered reassuring words that were really just gibberish until I felt my heart slow down and the room stop spinning. 

\--RING!

I jumped at the sound and saw everyone start heading inside the school, paying no attention to me and my mini panic attack. I shivered and decided to follow everyone inside.

But.

Who was that?


	2. William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrggghhhhh. That's all I gotta say.

"I cannot help but yawn with boredom

you humans have

such weak emotions;

care to elaborate

those feelings for me?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So what class do you have first period my lovely little brother?" Mabel teased as we headed out of our Homeroom together into the sea of teenagers pushing past each other to get to their next class. 

The school itself was enormous, and Wendy hadn't been lying when she said the classes were small. Our homeroom consisted of only 13 kids which meant that we got through all the introductions and our schedules being handed out to us in a matter of minutes. 

Our teacher, Mr. Woodsman, had been what I assumed to be...a gym teacher. Seeing as how we all met up in the gym (it literally said GYM next to my name), and he was dressed in some weird workout outfit that sparkled in blue glitter. I swear I saw Mabel's eyes nearly buldge out of their sockets at the mere sight of it. 

He went on and on about how we should be proud to be a part of the Mighty Hedgehogs (yes, that was literally our mascot) and that we should live up to its amazing name. Thankfully he didn't make us talk longer than just saying our names, and he went back to polishing basketballs right before the bell rang for us to go.

I read my schedule to Mabel before we decided to compare them.

 

Name: Dipper Pines  
____________________________________  
1st period: Ms. Blake - Biology  
2nd period: Mr. Adams - English  
3rd Period: Mr. West - History  
LUNCH  
4th Period: Mr. Pher - Health  
____________________________________  
5th period: Mr. Higgins - Math  
6th period : Mrs. Sail - Speech  
7th period: Mrs. Bird - Keyboarding  
LUNCH  
8th period: Mr. Pher - Health

 

Name: Mabel Pines  
_____________________________________                        
Period 1: Mr. Higgins - Math  
Period 2: Mrs. Sail - Speech         
Period 3: Mr. West - History   
LUNCH  
Period 4: Ms. Blake - Biology  
_____________________________________  
Period 5/6: Mrs. Delgado - Art  
Period 7: Mrs. Bird - Keyboarding    
LUNCH  
Period 8: Mrs. Laurie - English                                       

We gave each other a high-five at the fact that we could totally help each other with homework cause most of our teachers were the same. 

"Hecks yeah! But math so early in the morning? UUGGHHH!" Mabel groaned. "At least half of my day tomorrow will be spent doing fun stuff in art!" she smiled. 

I smiled back, but kept my thoughts to myself, already autopioliting myself to my first class. Mabel noticed me speeding up a bit and gave me a slight frown.

"What's the rush Dip? We've got all the time in the world! C'mon, let loose, tell mother Mabel of your adventures so far!" she smiled, opening her arms wide. 

I opened my mouth to point out that the school day had just barely started and that there was no way I could have had any sort of adventure yet, but I was cut off by the school bell ringing loudly against the school walls.

Mabel was gone in seconds, running so fast that even Sonic would be jealous of her suddenly amazing speed. I laughed after my sister as she disapeared from sight and someone yelled 'no running in the halls!' after her. I let out a sigh before I continued walking towards my next class, occasionally glancing up at the room numbers to make sure I was heading in the right direction. After walking for a while I noticed a few kids standing outside a classroom door, chatting with one another, and I looked up at the room number. 

GREAT. This WOULD be my class. Where the heck was the teacher? 

I walked up to the door and darted my eyes back and forth between my classmates before clearing my throat.

"Uh. Um. Hey. Do any of you know where the teacher is?" I asked dumbly, none of them glancing up from their conversations to even acknowledge my existence. 

Double great. Just what I needed, more jerks in my life. 

I huffed and walked towards the end of the line, leaning against the wall and then letting myself sink to the floor. I stretched my legs out in front of me and stared down at the tiles. I let my mind wander and before I knew it, memories of the encounter I had earlier today came flooding back to me. I felt my cheeks flush and I reached up to touch my ear. 

That was definitely a weird thing to do. Strangers don't usually get so touchy feely with other strangers and they definitely don't call people they just met their "favorites".  In all honesty, maybe the guy just wasn't right in the head. Maybe no one had even noticed us or didn't care cause this was just a regular thing for that guy! Maybe he does that to everyone and I'm just overthinking this. Maybe--

Someone is watching.

I blinked and quickly looked up. 

"I'm sorry kids! My meeting ran past schedule! Excuse me, excuse me!" 

A chubby brunnette is running towards us, searching her bundle of keys for the right one. That was weird. I could've sworn... 

I stood up and dusted myself off before glancing up and down the hallway. All the kids groaned at the fact that Ms. Blake hadn't taken longer to get to class and I felt a shiver run up my spine. 

I shot around and saw a flash of yellow turn and head up the stair at the end of the hallway. My face paled and I backed up a bit against the wall, my hat nearly falling off. No way..was that?

"Are you okay sweetie?" The class was now gone and I was the only one standing in the hallway. Ms. Blake rested her hand on my shoulder and I glanced up at her, her face full of worry. I closed my eyes for a second and nodded. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just ate some bad cereal this morning is all." I lied. 

She gave me a small smile and fixed my hat before pushing me gently towards the classroom door. I was the last to enter, but I smiled back at her before stepping inside the room.

She was a bubbly teacher who didn't let her class's attitude get her down. She introduced herself, but didn't make us introduce ourselves to the class. She said it was up to us if we wanted to or not. She did, however, make us fill out a paper with our name, favorite color, hobbies, and such. It was like we were back in elementary school and she claimed they were for her to store into her 'personal files'. A few of the kids groaned when she passed out the paper, but hell, I practically cheered. I love this kinda crap. Shut up.

The bell quickly rang for our next period and we all pilled out of her class, ready to get this first day over with. 

2nd and 3rd period flew by quickly and before I knew it, the bell was ringing to signal for the start of lunch and not the start of class. While I was finding it hard to stay awake, Mabel had found this to be one of the best days ever. She had already made friends in her first 3 classes and she couldn't wait to make more. I, on the other hand, hadn't spoken to a single fellow classmate all day.

"First period I met a girl called Sarah and she said she was the school mascot at games and I told her that she's GOTTA let me try it on sometime and in second period I met this kid named Jake who likes pretending he's a dog, so I pretended I was a cat! And then I met some kid called Greg in the hallway who was trying to catch-get this--A FROG! Can you believe they let him--"

I listened to Mabel talk and talk and talk until she couldn't think of what else to talk about and she took a giant swig of her chocolate milk. I reached for my cupcake when she suddenly pushed me and smiled widely. "Hey! What about you? Anything exciting happen to you so far? The day's almost over you know!"

I narrowed my eyes and bit into the sweet cake before answering her. 

"Geeze Mabel, it's barely the first day of school. The only people I've even tallked to today are you, Wendy, and..." I furrowed my eyebrows. 

His voice wouldn't stop ringing in my mind and there was something about it that I just couldn't put my finger on. Did it seem familiar? I don't know. It was just..weird.

"And?" Mabel asked, tilting her head at me. 

I shrugged and took another bite. 

"And..some blonde haired kid I bumped into this morning.". 

Mabel snorted, stuck her spoon into her chocolate sprinkled pudding, and leaned forward in her seat. 

"Let me guess, you were thinking too hard again and bumped into the guy like some sorta idiot?" she giggled. 

I glared at her and she laughed out loud knowing that I had just confirmed her suspicions. 

"Whatever Mabel! I'm not an idiot! He's the idiot! He should've been watching where I was..backing up or something!" I tried to reason, which only made Mabel laugh louder. 

"So was he a student?" she finally asked after wiping away a tear or two. I blinked at her question. 

A student? I honestly wouldn't know where to place someone like him. An adult? 

"I'm not too sure, to be honest.." I frowned and adjusted my hat. 

"Well at least you haven't had a class with him cause all he'd be thinking about is how much of an airhead clutz you are, HAHA!" Mabel practically snorted. 

"That's you, Mabel." I replied playfully.

 

The bell rang once again and we threw away our trash before heading up to our last class of the day. I waved after Mabel as Grenda and Candy caught up and joined her on their way to class. I sighed and thanked the heavens that FINALLY the first day of school was almost over. 

I couldn't wait for Grunkle Stan to pick us up after school and take us to the Mystery Shack where I could finally feel at home. Soos had said he'd be there and so would Wendy, so the excitement that had pooled at the bottom of my stomach began to grow bigger.

I finally reached the top of the stairs and glanced over at my last class of the day with a giant smile. I pulled the door open and noticed that while the teacher wasn't back yet, many of the kids had already settled into their seats. 

I glanced around the room and noticed it was...yellow. Everything was yellow. The desks, the walls, everything. 

Okay, either this teacher is colorblind or they have REALLY bad taste. 

I pulled out my schedule and scanned the teachers name. 

Mr. Pher. 

The last bell rang which signaled for the start of class and from what I could see, there were only 4 people in here, including me. 

Seriously? I thought that we were the first ones to enter, but apparently not. Are we seriously the only ones? 

A kid with ginger hair turned to look at me and noticebally shrugged when I gave him a questioning look. 

Why is this class so small? 

I glanced at the other two kids who looked equally confused. I heard the door slam open and a loud, obnoxious laugh come from the entrance.

"Whoops! Forgot I had more meat sacks to attend to!" the annoyingly familiar voice sang out. 

I shut my eyes and covered my face. 

Please. Please don't be.

"Haha, WHOA, this is a small class! Finally they took my request serious--" and then it was silent.

Why? 

After a few moments of silence, I took a chance and slipped my hands away from my face. I squinted my eyes to see what had happened but then shot them wide open. 

There he stood. 

His eye stuck on me. 

I noticeably shivered as I quickly glanced around at the other kids who had turned to stare at me as well, wondering why this blonde guy had randomly started staring at me in the first place. Okay...this was getting awkward..I couldn't help shrinking back a bit in my seat. The ginger kid noticed my discomfort and turned back to look at the blonde man.

"Um..excuse me sir..but--" he started.

"Pine Tree."

My head shot up and my eyes got even wider than they already were.

"W-What?" the ginger kid continued.

"Pine Tree." he said again, staring harder at me now, his eyes almost pleading.

What?

No freaking way. No FUCKING way. 

No one called me that. 

No one except...

William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> You caught me.  
> I totally think of that ginger kid as the kid from Paranorman.
> 
> Also, YES. HE'S MR. PHER CAUSE I HAVE NO IMAGINATION.
> 
> Oh, and backstory will be covered next chapter! Dun dun DUNNNN!
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read my baby!  
> Hugs for you all! :)


	3. How It Began: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the next chapter! These next few chapters are going to show the beginning of Bill and Dipper's relationship 2 years ago during their first summer in Gravity Falls. I'm sorry I'm not continuing the main storyline right now, but bear with me! I'm so so sorry! 
> 
> There's a few points you all should know.
> 
> 1) Dipper has panic attacks frequently.  
> 2) These next few chapters will show Dipper having depressing thoughts and him overthinking everything. He's 12. Middle school is tough man.  
> 3) Bill has no feelings for Dipper in this chapter. He just likes messin with him.  
> 4) It's gonna be a darker tone because, yeah. It's Bill. Before everything.  
> 5) This takes place in the episode "Sock Opera". What woulda happened if Bill got the book basically.
> 
> So without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Just kidding. It's chapter 3. It just didn't rhyme, haha)

"I wish to hide

I wish to scream

your presence alone worries me

and my heart 

can't take this poison much longer."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand! Why're you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin', and I don't need you getting in my way."

I looked down at my now transparent body and stared back at Bill with wide eyes. This can't be happening. No, no, no, I must be dreaming! How could I have been so stupid?! 

I gritted my teeth and growled at the demon that had just robbed me of my body.

"I'll stop you, Bill! I swear to you, you won't get away with this!" I seethed as I floated above him.

"Oh really? Welcome to the mindscape, kid! You're nothing but a ghost. An invisible being! But you know all about being ignored, huh kid?" 

Bill grinned inhumanly wide before snapping his fingers, causing the world around me to turn pitch black. 

"Ah!", I gasped in surprise and stumbled a bit before finally steadying my body on my now solid legs. I whirled around looking for a source of light, or a way out.

I had to get back and warn Mabel! 

I had to warn Wendy and Soos! I had to tell Grunkle Stan that...that WASN'T ME!

"Bill! Bill let me out of here!" I begged into the darkness. I took off my hat and ran a sweaty palm through my hair in exasperation. 

What do I do?! Bill said I was in the mindcape...so maybe I could just use my own mind to change the scenery back and get out of here! I could make anything happen just like Bill could! I mean, I'd done it before, so it shouldn't be too hard. 

I shut my eyes tightly, bringing the image of Mabel to my mind. This had to work. I had to get out of here. Mabel...

"Oh Dipper!" I heard her all too familiar voice shout out. I shot my eyes open, grinning widely at the sight of my sister. 

"Mabel!" I shouted out happily, starting to walk towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Bill to--!" I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. "...Mabel?" I asked hesitantly, my smile fading away. 

Something was wrong.

Who...WHAT is that? 

"Oh Dipper!", the Mabel doppelganger sang out once again, only this time, sarcastically. 

Her pupils were white and she stood out greatly against the darkness, glowing faintly. 

"All alone yet again? Don't you ever get tired of being such a pain?" she stated coldly as she placed her hand on her hip. 

I flinched at my sister's words and involuntarily took a step back.

"Mabel, let's go on an adventure! Mabel, look at this stupid book I found! Mabel, I'm the smart one! Mabel, I know best! Mabel, Mabel, MABEL!" her voice gradually got louder, as she slowly inched towards me. "Dipper Pines is full of crap, placing all his energy into idiotic fairy tales! Dipper Pines is nothing but a joke! Dipper Pines is a FREAK! You would be better off dead, you know?" she smiled smugly.

I felt a shock go through my body and I instinctivly wrapped my arms around myself tightly to try and calm myself down. 

Mabel glanced down and inspected her fingernails before smiling over at me.  She grinned widely, revealing sharp white teeth behind her lips.

Terror filled my body and I backed up even quicker, shaking my head in disbelief. No, no, no, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! I turned and ran as quickly as I could, deeper into the darkness. 

That wasn't my sister! That wasn't Mabel! It couldn't be! I felt hot tears sting at my eyes at the memory of the words spoken from my twin. 

Was that what she really thought of me? Would I really be better off dead? I didn't mean to. 

"Going somewhere, Pine Tree?" 

Bill's voice was sharp and cut the air around us. What felt like arms snaked around my waist and I couldn't control the voilent shiver that ran up my spine. Someone...or something placed their head on my shoulder and leaned their face into the crook of my neck. They took a deep breath, pressing in closer into me. I felt a broken squeak escape my lips and I felt them smirk against my skin. The tears I had been trying desperately to hold back were now coming dangerously close to falling and hitting my cheeks.

"B-Bill! Bill, please, I just want my body back..." a sob escaped my lips and I clung to the body that was pressed up against me. I felt his teeth brush against my neck as he grinned and I felt another shiver go down my spine. 

"Oh, you willl.", he replied matter-of-factly.

Slowly the world around us began to morph back into the familiarity of my room in the Mystery Shack, still void of color, and the arms around me loosened as I dropped to the ground. My eyes wide open as warm tears rolled down my face.

Was Mabel telling the truth? Was I really so worthless? So annoying to her? What was I doing dragging her into this whole mess? Maybe she hated me for this. Maybe those were her true thoughts. 

But...she was my sister.

"You humans are so stupid!" the annoyingly cheerful voice laughed above me. "I didn't know you were such a crybaby Pine Tree!" I could practically hear his giant smile, but I didn't care. 

I wanted to go home. 

I didn't want to be here with Bill.

Wendy..Soos..Stan.

Mabel.

I reached up slowly to touch my face and I locked eyes with...myself. 

My hat looked worn and I had a few cuts and scapes along my face and arms. I was holding my book and my eyes were golden, an amused smile playing on my..no...his lips.

"Bill!" I screetched, jumping off the floor and tackling the body Bill had stolen from me.

"Huh--watch it kid." Bill side stepped my tackle and wagged his finger at me. 

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, bad Pine Tree! After I was so kind as to let you and Shooting Star have a nice chat." he pouted. 

I landed on the hard floor and spun myself around. I felt my face go hot and anger started boiling in my stomach. Bill leaned down and locked eyes with mine.

"Thanks to you, I finally got what I need." he smiled softly and placed his hand against my cheek. "I'll give you back this body. But the book? Mine." he rubbed away the wetness on my face and grinned.

I inhaled deeply and glared back at him before slapping away his hand.

"That book belongs to me." I spat back at him.

"HAH! This?! You?! Whatever kid! You have no idea what you're messing with." he laughed. "Now I'm getting outta here. I have lots of nightmares to deliver."

The world's color started fading back in and I began floating just like I had before Bill sent me away.

 

THUD.

 

My body fell to the ground as Bill's familiar triangle shape emerged out of it. I didn't waste any time in floating towards my body and I was sucked back in, the cold floor sending spikes of pain against my now solid skin. 

I pushed against the floor and eased myself up, finally managing to lean against the side of my bed. My body hurt and I was sure that something was broken. I glanced up at the demon who hadn't moved and I sucked in some air. He was staring at me. We stared at each other in silence until finally he raised his hand up.

"See you in your dreams." he stated simply.

He snapped his fingers and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there yah have it.
> 
> -panicky Dipper-


	4. How It Began: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for these being such short chapters.  
> @_____@
> 
> I'll make it up to you guys, I swear.

"Your heart is nothing

nothing but a game

come closer

and let me hold you

until you turn blue

and suffocate."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mabel, do you hate me?" 

I was lying on the sofa tucked in tightly by giant covers, an ice bag on my head, and band-aids covering most of my body. Duck Detective was playing softly in the background and I could hear Grunkle Stan shuffling around in the kitchen, probably looking for something edible to eat. Mabel was sitting on a foldable chair next to me, holding a bowl of soup and force feeding me like a baby because she claimed it made her feel better about what had happened. My question made Mabel stop the spoon in midair and stare at me with an obviously hurt expression.

"What?" she asked dumbly. 

I immediately regretted the question and stuttered to get words out, shrugging my shoulders in response.

"I-I dunno.I was just wondering if you ever find me annoying or just don't wanna be involved in solving mysteries with me...or something." I mumbled.

Mabel dropped the spoon back in the soup bowl and forrowed her eyebrows. "Did Bill say something to you?" she questioned. 

I immediately shook my head and opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by her. 

"How could you even ask that Dipper? You're my best friend. We're mystery twins, remember?" she asked sadly.

I glanced at her and was immediately reminded of the Mabel doppelganger.

I'm a freak.  
I'm a joke.  
I'm a freak.  
A freak.  
A FREAK.  
I would be better off dead.

I felt my breath get caught in the back of my throat and my eyesight go fuzzy. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head as to shake the thoughts away.

Mabel had fought Bill as hard as she could to get the journal back. Even though she didn't succeed, she still tried. Her trying means she cares, right?

Suddenly I was pulled forward and I opened my eyes.

Mabel was hugging me and it was...nice.

I hestitated a moment before wrapping my arms around her as well and her warmness seemed to be melting away all the doubts I had conjured up in my mind.

We stayed in that postion for a while before Mabel pulled away, reaching for the soup bowl once again.

"Don't ask dumb questions like that again, bro bro." she scolded. "Now finish up this soup mister! Me and Waddles slaved over the stove for hours making this!" she declared, and I heard Waddles squeal from upstairs as if to agree with Mabel. 

I rolled my eyes and accepted the spoonful of soup.

"All you did was heat it up in the microwave, Mabel." I chuckled.

"Details, schmetails!" she scoffed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up."

I shot up in my bed and my face paled at the realization that everything around me was black and white. Bill. I glanced around and frowned when I didn't see him anywhere.

"Bill! Where are you?!" I groaned. Sure enough, Bill appeared after a few moments of silence and floated over towards me, his cane spinning expertly in his hand.

"Jeez kid, you're no fun! No terrified scream or tear stained cheeks like last time? Haha!" he laughed to himself and closed his eye in delight.

I frowned at him, but he ignored my expression and continued ranting.

"Oh, but in all seriousness, I'd like to thank you Pine Tree. Without you I wouldn't have gotten the book back or have started on my next project! I can't wait to show it off!" he floated down in front of me and sat down softly on the bed, his thin black legs crossed. 

New project? What?

"What're you talking about Bill?" I growled, pushing myself back against the wall, as far as I could from him. 

Bill's eye crinkled happily and he shrugged his little black shoulders. "Oh, you know. Ah, forget it! I'll keep it a surprise! You know I love surprises!" he teased.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him with obvious confusion. 

"What do you want Bill?" I finally asked. 

Bill's happy expression slowly died down and he burned his blank expression into my skin. I started shifting under his gaze when finally he spoke.

"Why do you think you'd be better off dead?" he asked bluntly. 

I blinked in surprise and stared back at him stupidly. WHAT? I sat up straighter and pushed the covers off of myself so I could be more comfortable. What kind of question was that?

I shrugged and thought for a moment before answering him.

"I don't." I responded.

"Don't lie to me kid." he pushed.

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. I never thought that dying was in my best interest, in fact, I was actually kind of scared of the idea. 

"I seriously don't." I replied, annoyance hiding behind my words. 

"That's not what you said when you confronted yourself in the mindscape Pine Tree." Bill responded before a screen of light appeared from the top of his triangle shape. 

"Agh!" I yelled in surprise, before realizing what it was."...What the-?" I squinted at the screen and saw myself. 

It was me. And Mabel? No..well, yes, but it was what had happened the other day, playing out on this tiny freaking screen. I could see myself backing away, her inching forward, her sharp teeth, her smug expression and my hurt looks. 

I felt my confusion start to fade, anger and realization take over. How dare he? HOW DARE HE? He did this. Dammit. My body was shaking now and it wouldn't stop. I needed to calm down.

I pushed myself off the bed, leaving Bill behind. I slammed the bedroom door open and descended down the stairs to the front door of the mystery shack. Bill was by my side in an instant talking annoyingly loud, but I tuned him out and desceneded into the forest, pushing past trees until the Shack was nowhere in sight. 

That wasn't Mabel, that's for sure. But that couldn't have been me. It CAN'T be me. I was sure of everything. I had to be. I was the smart twin. The one who had everything down. 

Bill made me face myself and I had ran away. What does that say about me?

I came to a stop.

If that was me..but why? Do I wish I was dead? That's way too extreme. Am I that bad? If I think of myself in this way, I wonder what others think...am I...No, no..I...

"You aren't bad, kid."

I stopped and slowly turned around to stare up at Bill, his expression completely calm. 

"What?" I croaked out. 

Bill floated down and lifted up my hair to reveal my birthmark.

"You aren't that bad." he repeated softly.

Bill touched my mark and I slowly closed my eyes before losing conciousness and falling against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you see any errors in my writing let me know! Y'all are the best! :D
> 
> Hopefully I haven't lost your interest.  
> D:
> 
> -tosses cookies at everyone-


	5. How It Began: Part 3

 

"Let's make a deal,

I won't bite.

You'll see just how

to make it right."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really know everything there is to know about everything"? I asked casually.

The wind was blowing lightly against my face as Bill and I sat outside on the 2nd floor ledge. The sun was nearly done setting,  and even though there wasn't any color, it was still the most calming part of the day. I was lazily leaning back against the wall, a rubix cude in my hands as I twisted the toy and bit my lip as I thought of my next move. 

Bill was floating next to me and he sailed onto his back like he was floating in water, lazily kicking his feet around. 

"Are you really this stupid?' he responded quickly, obviously amused by his tiny little black feet kicking around in the air. 

I frowned and set the rubix cube down, leaning forward and resting my chin against the palm of my hand. 

"Have you ever killed someone?" I asked again as Bill continued to paddle through the air. 

Bill's eye darted over to me for a second before looking at his feet again. 

"Plenty of times." he answered. 

I couldn't help feeling a bit sick at his response and I felt my face drop. 

This guy was a full fledged demon, and here I was spending most of my time sleeping and talking to him. Not like I had a choice anyway. The moment I'd shut my eyes , Bill would be there, chattering away the moment I was in sight. 

I glanced up briefly at Bill who was now diving up and down through the air, spinning, and chuckling happily to himself. 

I growled to myself and forecfully started pushing the rubix cube pieces around trying to match the colors together.

This was so aggravating. I just wanted to sleep and have a normal dream for once, but ever since that night in the woods two weeks ago, Bill wouldn't stop showing up "just to chat". He had gotten the Journal, so why was he still bothering me? He nearly broke my body by all the damage he had done to it, and now he thinks we can just chat like we're old friends? That's just stupid. And I'm even more stupid for sitting here every night, half expecting him to say something that might lead to me getting the journal back.  But knowing Bill, he was just looking at this as another method of torture. 

I looked up at Bill and was almost surprised to see that he had stopped spinning and was now hovering softly over the edge, looking out towards the forest. 

The forest.

I stared at his back for a moment and felt myself start to relax. I pushed myself up and went to sit next to Bill, my legs hanging over the edge. I was being an idiot lately, and Bill had a front row seat to my confusing and constantly changing emotions. I scowled at the reminder that he had made me hear my own fears and innermost thoughts come from my own sister. I had those thoughts tucked away in a box that could not easily be opened, and Bill had shoved them in my face. Why? To distract me and keep me at bay while he was busy stealing the journal?  Or just to screw with me?

But then again...that night in the forest.

"Let's make a deal." Bill suddenly spoke and I jumped in surprise as he broke through my thoughts. 

I stared at Bill wide eyed, but instantly narrowed them when I realized what he'd just said.

"Excuse me? No way man! There's no way I'll ever make a deal with you ever again. You just screw people over!" I growled.

Bill turned to glare at me and I instantly felt myself start shrinking back at his gaze. I shook my head and pushed myself to sit back up, glaring back at him just as strongly.

"I don't screw people over kid, they do that to themselves." he responded harshly. "Just like you and your stupid laptop deal. I never lied, I never cheated. I told you what I wanted, and you agreed."

I softened my glare and looked away from him. When I thought about it...he was right. He was absolutely right. But I wasn't about to make another mistake and agree to another deal. I looked back at him, determination written all over my face.

"The answer is still no." 

Bill's stare softened, and he crossed his legs in midair, amusement in his eye.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I ignored him and turned to look at the forest again so I could focus on something other than his annoying triangle shape.

"You don't even know what the deal's about." he teased.

"I really don't care." I said bluntly.

"Even if it involves getting the journal back?"

What?

I felt everything inside of me come to a sudden halt and I slowly turned to look at Bill, my eyes wide with surprise. The journal?

"The journal?" I whispered aloud, desperately searching Bill's face for any signs of deceit. How could I even tell? The only thing that could give me any clues was his giant eye and even that wasn't helping me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want in return?" 

"Hah! Nothing really, kid! In fact, you might even enjoy it!" he laughed.

Enjoy it? What could he possibly want from me that I might enjoy? I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. 

"Okay demon, spit it out. What do you want?" I asked, anxious to hear the demon's demands. The journal could be mine again. But the price may lead to me or everyone else getting hurt.

Bill's hand ignited in blue flames and his eye smiled brightly, his arm outstretched towards me, ready to seal the deal. I looked at his hand, then at his face, then back at his hand.

"All I want is to be your friend, and in return, you get the journal back. Just chat with me about what's bothering you and open up to me." Bill replied.

I felt my face start to twist, and anger filled me quicker than I ever thought possible.

"Friend?" I snarled. "FRIEND?! You nearly killed me two weeks ago!" I shouted as I pushed myself to my feet, jabbing my finger into where I assumed was Bill's chest. 

I immediately regretted the action when Bill latched onto my finger with his free hand and the world around us disappeared into darkness. His eye turned bright red, and he started growing until he was towering over me, his hand still holding on tightly to my finger. Suddenly the inside of my hand was on fire and I doubled over as pain shot through my arm and down to my feet.

"AH!" I let out a broken cry and grabbed onto Bill's wrist to steady myself. "Bill!"

"Listen, Pine Tree. I've been nothing but patient with you, but this defiant little attitude of yours isn't gonna fly when you're with me." Bill's voice was deeper and more demonic than usual and I felt myself start hyperventilating. Oh god. Not now.

"Now are you going to make the deal, or are you going to waste my kindness?" he asked like he was talking to a child. I nodded my head repeatedly and I tightened my grip on his wrist as the burning sensation running up and down my arm seemed to be getting stronger the longer he held onto me.

Suddenly he let go, and everything reverted back to the way it had been, Bill back to normal size and the world around us moving forward as if nothing had happened. I fell to my knees and gasped, trying to control the crazy breathing pattern I had developed. I shut my eyes tightly and dug my nails into the wood beneath me trying deperately to calm down.

"So..." Bill said, his voice back to normal. "Have we got a deal?" He asked once again, his hand dropping down to my level, blue flames licking at the air.

I shot my eyes open and looked up at him desperately. I started nodding once again and I lifted my hand up to meet his. The blue flames engulfed my hand and I quickly pulled away once I knew the deal was set.

"Weeellll, I'm glad to see you change your mind!" Bill smiled.

 

"DIPPER, WAKE UP!"

I jumped awake and my eyes flew open as I felt someone kick at my side.

"You skipped out on work to come up here and SLEEP?! Geez, you're such a lazy bum bro bro!" Mabel was smiling widly down at me and she reached down to help me up from where I had fallen asleep on the ledge. I looked around bewildered and Mabel tilted her head at me as she pulled me up. 

"Uh..are you okay Dip?" she asked concerned. 

Bill. Bill, Bill was here, and now Mabel. I can't, I don't. I--

I stopped as I realized that there was a pressure inside my vest and I slowly turned down to look at it. 

Oh god, what did I do?

"Dipper?" Mabel asked once again only softer as she noticed where I was staring.

I pulled open my vest, and nestled inside of it...there it was.

The journal.

I lifted a shaky hand and reached inside to pull it out, my mind conflicted between excitement and terror. I heard a gasp escape Mabel's lips and I locked eyes with her for a second as I felt my hand come into contact with the smooth surface of the book.

"Mabel. I--"

"How did you?" 

"I--"

I saw realization wash over her face and her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't." she started. 

I started to shake my head but mabel cut me off once again.

"YOU DIDN'T MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM." she said, her voice rising as she realized exactly what I had done.

"N-No! Well, yes...but no!" I yelled, panic filling my voice. "I didn't mean to!" I barely managed to squeak out.

I pulled the book out completely and I paled at the sight of it. Mabel snatched it out of my hands, looked at the cover and then back at me, fear starting to fill her eyes.

"What exactly did you?.." she began.

"F-Friendship." I stuttered back.

"That doesn't look like friendship." she whispered.

And I had to agree, because etched into the cover of the book were two simple words:

 

You're Mine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What?!"

My token of friendship hadn't been well recieved?! We'll that's weird..I swear that friends say things of this nature to one another...

"Dammit all!" I growled in frustration as I watched Pine Tree and and Shooting Star converse with one another frantically.

Meat bags are so damn confusing with their words and phrases that could be interpreted in a million different ways! 'You're mine' could be cute and sweet one minute, but horrible and terrifying the next!

As much as I loved to be feared, this definitely wasn't the case right now. I had gone a bit overboard and hurt Pine Tree and I wanted to make it up to him. 

Wasn't it enough that I had already reassured him that he wasn't all that terrible?! I actually like the kid, and he isn't appreciating a single thing I'm doing for him! I mean, making Shooting Star tell him his fears was priceless. If he didn't hear them from her, he would've never acknowledged they exist!

I frowned and fixed my bowtie. 

I'll just have to try harder next time. I can't have him hating me even more than he already does. 

"Pine Tree can be so stubborn sometimes. He just needs to be chopped down a bit, hah!" I laughed out loud.

I went to nudge someone to emphasize the hilarity of my joke but ended up frowning at the realization that I was alone.

"Dammit Bill, get your shit together."  I groaned.

Where was Pine Tree when you needed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be the end of the backstory, and then we'll be moving back to the present, continuing where we left off. 
> 
> Please bear with me.
> 
> @______@
> 
> Also, in reality, Bill's just a big goof ball who has no freaking idea what he's doing.
> 
> It's quite terrifying.


	6. How It Began: Part 4 (fin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness gracious. I'm SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this and haven't given up hope on me!
> 
> Y'all are the best!
> 
> So this is the last part to the beginning of Dipper and Bills's friendship. 
> 
> Next chapter we start off where we left off, which is in Mr.Pher's VERY tacky classroom! 
> 
> So without further ado, here's the fourth and final part of the prequel! :)

Misscomuniucations.

How do you do?

It's been a while,

has it not?  
 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three weeks had passed since I had gotten the journal back and there hadn't been any sign of Bill since then. 

I expressed my concern to Mabel but all she did was stare at me like I had grown two heads and checked to see if I had a fever.

"Um, what? Did you hit your head somewhere bro bro?" she asked seriously. She shook her head and put her hand on her hip, staring at me with all the worry in the world. "You haven't been bothered by that lunatic for a week, and instead of jumping for joy you're WORRIED about him?"

I felt my face start to burn with what I assumed was embarrasement and I clenched my fists at my sides. It's not really worry for him, but worry for me. He just...disapeared. After making a deal like that with someone, wouldn't they, I dunno, hang around MORE? 

"What're you so upset about?" Mabel took a step towards me, her hand outstretched towards my face with concern.

I immediately took a step back and put my hands up in a defensive pose. 

Bill had left with just two simple words etched onto the journal, and she's expecting me to be rejoicing and jumping for joy because I haven't heard from him? Saying "you're mine" and not coming back for over three weeks would put anyone on edge. He's insane. He could freaking kill me, her, and everyone we've ever known and loved if he really wanted to.

I growled at her and spun on my heels, heading for the front door of the mystery shack.

"Dipper!" Mabel called after me, but I ignored her and swung open the door, slamming it shut behind me. I heard Grunkle Stan's muffled grunts and voice come from inside the Shack as I jumped down the steps.

"What happened?" I heard him ask in a muffled voice.

"I don't know! He just left!" I heard Mabel respond.

"Oh, Pine Tree."  
   
Barely a whisper.

I whipped my head around and stumbled back a bit. Did I just hear... 

"Bill?" I whispered, my nails started to dig into the palm of my hands. "Where are you?" I continued. "Where WERE you?!" I felt my voice start to get louder and I glared up at the sky above me.

"You didn't like it."

The wind whispered again and I unclentched my hands. My face softened and I looked back at the Mystery Shack. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I took a step back.

 I have to get away from here. 

I felt my body start to move forward and before I knew it, I was lost within tangled mess of trees and sounds of the forest. I felt my feet clumsily trip over sticks and stones and loose twigs scraped at my arms and legs causing thin lines of blood to form on them. "Bill..." I mumbled under my breath. 

"Pine Tree."

I felt something hard smack my forehead and a sharp gasp escaped my lips. My eyesight went fuzzy for a moment before refocusing.

"Welcome back, Pine Tree." I heard his voice fill my ears again and I immediately turned to face his familiar triangle form. His expression unreadable. The world around us the usual colors that indicated we were in the mindscape. I felt my face twist and I whinned softly at the sight of him.

Bill.

It's Bill.

Bill is here.

I'm..

"..scared..." I felt the word slip out and I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. 

I'm scared.

"You're scared?" I heard him ask.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and I shut my eyes, slightly shaking my head.

"N-No." I whispered. Yes.

Yes, I'm scared. You were gone for 3 weeks. What were you planning? What are gonna do to me? To Mabel? I made a deal with you, but what do you really want? To hurt me and the people I love? Why did you ask to be friends and then not talk to me in weeks? 

I don't understand.

And that...scares me.

"You didn't like it." I heard him repeat. "My present."

I cracked my eyes open and I looked over at him, confusion written all over my face. Present? I hadn't gotten anything from Bill, aside from his forced deal and...

"The Journal?" I asked, uncertain. Was he talking about the journal? Or about...oh. 

I narrowed my eyes at Bill and let my arms drop from around my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Bill responded floating down to my level, lifting up my hand with his. "It's just you humans are so...so...CONFUSING!" he growled, glowing red for a moment before turning back his usual shade of yellow. I flinched at his sudden mood change, but his hand tightened around mine and I relaxed slightly. He cleared his throat and waved his free hand in the air.

"I just didn't think that...that certain phrase...could be interpurreted in such a way...so I thought I would give you some space for a while." he continued, his eye darting around the forest nervously. 

WAIT. Nervously?

"Dammit..." I growled, pulling my hand back out of his grasp. "Stop lying! You know you don't care about anyone but yourself, so why should I even believe you?!" I spat at him.

Bill let his hand drop and he stared at me patiently. I felt annoyance fill me, and I felt all my thoughts and emotions start boiling up to the surface before I could stop them.

"I don't understand! You put me on edge for weeks and then you come back saying that carving "You're Mine" on  the Journal was some kind of PRESENT? Some form of FRIENDSHIP?!" I hissed, stepping away from him. "You say you're all knowing, but you just seem like stupid kid who goes around doing whatever the hell he wants, without thinking of the consequences! A stupid kid who has no common sense! A child who cries when they don't get what they wa--"

"You're right."

I stopped my ranting and stared at him with furiously wide eyes. My breathing was harsh and I struggled to get it back to normal. I don't understand.

"I don't unders--" I started.

"You're right Pine Tree. I am like a child." he floated forward and carressed my cheek before staring me straight in the eyes. "But I always get what I want. And right now I want you." he cooed.

I felt my face heat up and I balled up my fists in frustration.

"W-Wha?!" I shouted in disbelief. "Stop being weird man!" I squeaked out. "Friends aren't that weird with one another!" I managed to say without my voice cracking.

"Oh, is that so?" Bill grinned. 

"Y-Yeah man! Oh geez.." I covered my face my ears turning a bright shade of pink.

"I know that. I just like messing with ya, kid. It's actually kinda cute." Bill chuckled.

I glared up at him and reached down quickly, ignoring his "what are you doing?!" and went for it.

I threw my shoe at him.

And after nearly being murdered by his stare, we moved on.

And we laughed. 

Together.

And it was pretty fucking weird.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"William?"

I tilted my head at Bill as we sat in the forest in the middle of the night, the stars up above us shining like a million fireflies. It was August and the night before having to go back to California. Summer was nearly over and that meant the long nights chatting with Bill would have to come to an end. After chatting with one another for most of the summer, the 'deal' we had made didn't really feel like one anymore. Friendship came so naturally for both of us.

"You want me to call you that instead of Bill? No offense man, but you were the one who introduced yourself as Bill Cipher to us." I pointed out casually. Bill narrowed his eye and wagged his finger at me.

"Not true Pine Tree. You read that in your stupid journal. Not once did you ever ask me what I wanted to be addressed as. You just took the word of that idiot author." he argued, a slight whine in his voice.

I laughed aloud and smiled widly at him as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. 

"So? You don't really seem like a William anyways. How about Will instead of Bill? Y'know? Cause you make people want to start writing their wills at the mere sight of you." I snickered. 

"Ha, ha, ha kid. Real funny! Do you want me to make your insides your outsides, cause that would be a real killer!" Bill laughed his annoyingly arrogant laugh and I stared at him with obvious unamusement.

"Fine, fine, I'll call you...William." I shuddered at the mere mention of the new name and it felt weird on my tounge. It felt weird...but I had been lying when I said it didn't suit him. It felt ancient and full of history. 

Just like him.

"William, William, William..." I muttered under my breath, trying to get used to the foreign feel of it. Bill--oh. Um. William. William stared at me in silence as I continued to repeat his name in barely audible whispers. 

"Don't give yourself a headache kid." he chuckled softly.

"Not over you and your dumb name..William." I said experimently. "Your name is William, and I'm Dipper. William, Dipper, William, Dipper."

William snorted and waved me off. "No way Pine Tree. Why the hell would I ever call you that horrendous name? You're Pine Tree. Just Pine Tree." he frowned.  
   
I frowned back at him but chose not to argue with him. After a few moments of silence, I glanced over at him again and cleared my throat before speaking.

"So. I go home tomorrow." I shrugged. 

"The moon is hiding again." Bill commented.

...

"We won't see each other until next summer, right?" I continued.

"Damn bastard must still be scared of me." he growled.

"Right?" I pressed onwards.

"But he sends out all these stupid burning stars. What a wuss."

"Bill."

"William." he corrected me.

I felt my face drop and I frowned slightly.

"Right..." I agreed.

"And no." he stated simply. "We won't see each other the next time you come to Gravity Falls." he turned to look at me with his eye crinkled happily. "But we will see each other again."

My frown deepened and I sat up straight.

"What? Why?"

"You'll see soon enough Pine Tree."

"What kind of response is that?" I asked seriously.

Don't tell me. Did I seriously fall for this? Did I seriously think that me and a demon could be friends? Jesus, just how low can I stoop. I really am a--

"You're no freak Pine Tree." Bill interupted my thoughts and I felt myself start to dig my nails into the soft dirt beneath me. 

"You are hilariously childish, but no freak. I'm the freak. I'm insane. And I fully embrace it. We'll see each other again kid. So don't worry about it. You'll have the displeasure of being around me once again sometime in the future." he continued.

I don't know why...but...

"I don't want you to go." I said softly.

"News flash kid, you're the one leaving first. Not me." Bill pointed out. 

He reached for my face and I knew it.

I knew that this was the end. 

That I wouldn't see him again and that I would never be able to share dreams with this horribly great demon who pushed me into a deal I didn't want, but definitely needed. 

I wouldn't be able to complain about Mabel's girly sleepovers or Grunkle Stan's terrible cooking or about the kids back at home with him anymore. 

I liked having him as a friend. 

I want to stay being friends. 

Why can't we see each other again? 

I don't want to go.

But I know it must end.

And I know it was too good to be true.

So I slip into darkness and I cherish the last words I hear William mutter into my ear.

And I wake up.

Cold and alone in the middle of the forest with no one but myself.

But his words keep ringing in my ears.

And I can't help crying all alone in the middle of the cold, dark forest.

 

"Trust me, Pine Tree...you're not so bad.  
                     So, thank you.  
              And I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hides underneath a rock-


	7. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

 

Tell me,

is this real,

or just a dream?  
   
Are dreams reality 

and reality dreams?

   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   
I don't remember where I am.

I just remember his laugh.

And his smile.

And the warmth I felt when being in his arms.

   
 

...where am I?

 

 

I shoot up in bed and my eyesight immediatley goes fuzzy at the quick movement. 

"Tch!" I groan and reach up to rub my forehead but something warm wraps around my hand and I blink away the stars that fill my vision.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy Pine Tree." I hear someone whisper.

I know this.

"You fainted during class. Luckily I was fast enough to catch you." he continues. His warm hands wraped around my own, making them unbreably hot.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did..." he sighs sadly and I feel something inside me break. Tears fill my eyes and I let out a weird noise from the back of my throat.

"Pine Tree..." 

His hands cup my face and I blink away the tears, one of them quietly slipping out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whisper. 

I see his eyes fill with sadness and he losens the grip on my cheeks, my tear running past his hands and dropping onto the bed sheets covering my body. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. After a moment he shuts it into a thin line and he looks down at the ground, his eyes narrowing.

I lift my arm up and wipe away the wetness on my cheeks, a small sniffle coming out as I do it. 

"I...I don't.."

"Do I have to spell it out for you kid?" he responds sharply. 

"You know who I am." he continues. 

I lean back against the bed frame and I shake my head. I don't. I don't know you. I don't.

I feel the same feeling come back stronger  than before and I can't control the sudden sob that comes out of my mouth. I double over in the bed and I wrap my arms tightly around my waist.

"W-What is t-t-this?!" I struggle to speak without stuttering and my body shakes violently with every sob that comes out. 

"You're remembering. It's taken a while for your memory to kick back in. It's okay kid. You'll be okay." I feel him wrap his arms around me and I burry my neck into the crook of his neck, my body shaking so much that I can hardly control it. 

I hear Bill..William...Mr. Pher..I hear him. My head is spinning and I hear him. I see him. I see Bill. We're laughing and he's hurt me, but we're friends...that were enemies. I see my twelve year old self struggling with anxiety, I see William listening patiently to me. I see him holding me as I cry and I see myself groaning in annoyance at his antics. I feel his little black hands and I remember his stupid black bowtie.  I feel Mr. Pher whisper into my ear, and a warmth fills me. I see myself crying in the middle of the forest, all by myself and...I see...

"BILL!" I scream in pain and I struggle to push him away. "Bill! Bill, please!"

I hear him grunt as I hit him and try to get away. I try, but his arms just tighten even more around me. This is Bill. It's Bill.  I can't believe I..

"Bill..you came back...why..why did you leave me?!" I cry out and I struggle against him even more. I hear him growl in annoyance and suddenly his hand is against my forehead. Exhaustion fills me to the brim and before I know it, I drift off to sleep. I feel him slip his arm back around me and I whine quietly as he does.

Darkness fills me but I still feel him holding me tightly. He mumbles random things into my ear and it makes me feel funny. I feel my breathing steady, and for the first time in two years, I feel completely and uttery confused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel the kid's body go limp against me and I know I should let him go, but DAMMIT, I CAN'T.

He just smells so damn good and looks so damn good and...I just missed the kid. I didn't expect for things to take so long to be completed. He must've been so lonely without me. Heck, the kid was never any good at making friends his own age. I'm the only one he's got--oh wait. I'm nowhere near his age. 

I frown slightly before shrugging to myself. Whatever. I'm still the best one he's ever had. I AM all-knowing after all. HAHA! 

I snort at my joke and I know if the kid wasn't passed out in my arms, I would probably be slapping my knee by now. Oh well, I know I'm comedy gold.

I turn my attention back to him and I stare at his bothered facial expression that doesn't seem  to be going away any time soon, even in his sleep. I sigh and gently lay him back down against the bed, brushing the hair out of his face and running my fingers along his cheeks. 

This kid owes me big time. I-

"Dipper!"

The door slams open and there standing in the door frame is none other than Shooting Star herself. She's breathing heavily and her face is bright red, as if she just finished running a marathon. She moves the hair out of her face but stops when our eyes meet.

I stare blankly at her before grinning widly, my hands not moving away from the kid's face. "Ah, Mabel--"

"What are you doing to him?" she asks, her eyes wide in confusion. I can see the gears shifting in her head and I can't help chuckling at how worked up humans can get over the little things.

"Why nothing, I was merely--"

"Get away from him!" she growls and walks quickly towards us, her eyes flashing dangerously at me. "Don't you dare touch him!" 

I close my eyes in annoyance and reluctantly pull my hand away from him to fix my collar as I get up from the bed. Shooting Star stops right in front of me, her finger poking roughly against my chest.

"Don't act like I don't know what you're up to, you creep. I'll report your ass so fast, you won't even know what hit you!" she glares at me harshly and I side step her, blocking her view of Pine Tree. I turn my back on her and I lean forward, kissing him softly on his cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning." I whisper and I stand back up staight. I turn back around and glance down at his twin, her face bright red and eyes filled with rage, confusion, and disgust. I smirk smugly at her and I walk past her towards the door. Once I reach the door frame, I turn back around and clear my throat.

"It was nice seeing you, Shooting Star." 

I see her whip her head around in suprise before I disapear around the corner and I can't help laughing out loud cause you've got to admit...

Humans are stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their lives to read this story, it means a lot to me!
> 
> I suck at grammar and I suck at spelling.  
> SO if anyone's got any helpful comments, I'd be happy to hear them!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
